


Save a prayer

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Il bruno Mister Smith alzò di scatto la testa. Avrebbe potuto facilmente ribattere che il ragazzo per lui non era più nuovo. Che forse egli era vittima di un’amnesia, ma di sicuro non aveva dimenticato la rovente notte di sesso trascorsa con lui, appena una settimana prima. Ma Antoinette dal bar li fissava con i suoi occhi pungenti, e allora Elijah Smith chiese solo, garbatamente: «Usciamo, le spiace?».





	Save a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Erotico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel; Antoinette  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS STAGIONE 5
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima.   
> Si lasciavano poi di nuovo a causa del ritorno di Hayley e della prigionia di Aurora.   
> Nel frattempo, e come da canon, anche la relazione di Elijah e Hayley è giunta al capolinea. Elijah, duramente provato dagli eventi che hanno coinvolto The Hollow, ossia la strega Inadu, sceglie di dimenticare, sotto la compulsione di Marcel, per non mettere in pericolo la propria famiglia. Con una nuova identità parte da solo per Manosque, Sud della Francia. Qui incontra di nuovo Tristan.
> 
> Dedica: a Miky, un “EliJah” e un bacio “a la Little”. Ah, e un po’ di gilet porn XD  
> A Cris: un altro tassello del mio headcanon, di canon c’è soltanto Antoinette, di cui ancora però non so nulla. Mi hai ispirato una cosa che non posso spoilerare.
> 
> Rating: VM18   
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Fandom: The Originals**  
 **Genere: Erotico - Introspettivo**  
 **Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel; Antoinette**  
 **Pairing: Tristan/Elijah**  
   
 **AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS STAGIONE 5**  
  
 **Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima.**  
 **Si lasciavano poi di nuovo a causa del ritorno di Hayley e della prigionia di Aurora.**  
 **Nel frattempo, e come da canon, anche la relazione di Elijah e Hayley è giunta al capolinea. Elijah, duramente provato dagli eventi che hanno coinvolto The Hollow, ossia la strega Inadu, sceglie di dimenticare, sotto la compulsione di Marcel, per non mettere  in pericolo la propria famiglia. Con una nuova identità parte da solo per Manosque, Sud della Francia. Qui incontra di nuovo Tristan.**  
   
 **Dedica: a Miky, un “EliJah” e un bacio “a la Little”. Ah, e un po’ di gilet porn XD**  
 **A Cris: un altro tassello del mio headcanon, di canon c’è soltanto Antoinette, di cui ancora però non so nulla. Mi hai ispirato una cosa che non posso spoilerare.**  
   
 **Rating: VM18**    
 **Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec** ,  **Michael Narducci** ,  **Diane Ademou-John,**   **nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.**  
 **Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.**  
  
  
 

**Save a Prayer**  
   
 _You saw me standing by the old_  
 _Corner of the main street_  
And the lights are flashing on your window sill  
All alone ain't much fun  
So you're looking for the thrill  
And you know just what it takes and where to go  
  
Don't say a prayer for me now  
Save it 'til the morning after  
No, don't say a prayer for me now  
Save it 'til the morning after  
  
Feel the breeze deep on the inside  
Look you down into your well  
If you can, you'll see the world in all his fire  
Take a chance  
Like all dreamers can't find another way  
You don't have to dream it all, just live a day  
  
Don't say a prayer for me now,  
Save it 'til the morning after  
No, don't say a prayer for me now  
Save it 'til the morning after  
Save it 'til the morning after  
Save it till the morning after  
  
Pretty looking road,  
Try to hold the rising floods that fill my skin  
Don't ask me why I'll keep my promise  
Melt the ice  
And you wanted to dance so I asked you to dance  
But fear is in your soul  
Some people call it a one night stand  
But we can call it paradise  
  
Don't say a prayer for me now,  
Save it 'til the morning after  
No, don't say a prayer for me now,  
Save it 'til the morning after  
 ** _Duran Duran – Save A Prayer_**

   
   
   
   
Il ragazzo sorrise con quel misto di insolenza e timidezza che lo rendeva singolarmente attraente. Alzando lo sguardo su di lui rovesciò le palpebre verso l’alto, come chi abbia un moto d’imbarazzo e insieme di sufficienza.  
Aveva gli occhi lucidi, di un azzurro crepuscolare. Era troppo facile cadere nel loro incanto, come per chi al buio cammini sul limitare di una calanca, il terreno umido e malfermo, ma le acque così cristalline. Rischiando di fare un tuffo che sarebbe fatale.  
Elijah volle accendere le sue guance con un commento malizioso: «Lei crede, Conte De Martel, che potrei trovare in queste stanze, in questa convention invero un po’ noiosa… qualche cosa o qualcuno che sia prevedibilmente di mio gradimento? » Era infatti uno strano evento per incontrarsi di nuovo, un congresso sulla cartografia della Marsiglia medievale. «Io non credo che sia un’occasione noiosa – il giovane sorrise, senza battere ciglio - non c’è nulla di noioso nella Marsiglia medievale…» Lo sguardo lampeggiò mentre fissava il suo interlocutore. «Ma, Mister… Smith… Io ritengo che lei stia aspettando l’imprevedibile. Come dire… “il brivido della novità”…»  
Il bruno Mister Smith alzò di scatto la testa. Avrebbe potuto facilmente ribattere che il ragazzo per lui non era più nuovo. Che forse egli era vittima di un’amnesia, ma di sicuro non aveva dimenticato la rovente notte di sesso trascorsa con lui, appena una settimana prima. Ma Antoinette dal bar li fissava con i suoi occhi pungenti, e allora Elijah Smith chiese solo, garbatamente: «Usciamo, le spiace?».  
   
In un attimo entrambi furono fuori, nell’aria profumata dei giardini del Pharo. Al riparo dall’attenzione morbosa della scomoda accompagnatrice, che pur di lontano aveva a lungo osservato il giovane, e con aria tutt’altro che benevola…  
Elijah a sua volta continuò a fissarlo mentre camminavano lungo i viali. D’un tratto si fermò, al riparo degli alberi, in un angolo delizioso che offriva un’incredibile vista sul porto vecchio. Inclinò il capo, poi lo ciondolò leggermente con aria sorniona, un sorriso obliquo e seducente sulle labbra dal profilo aspro.  
Il ragazzo, che si era voltato verso di lui, scosse la testa a sua volta. Indossava un gilet azzurro che su un altro sarebbe apparso lezioso, ma che su di lui non faceva che esaltare il colore insopportabile degli occhi, così grandi e luminosi anche nella penombra.  
Se, con qualche difficoltà, un osservatore avesse distolto l’attenzione dalle iridi turchine, avrebbe notato la corporatura snella ma ben disegnata. Le spalle larghe, il ventre assolutamente piatto. I fianchi robusti sotto la tela stretta e leggera dei pantaloni.  
Ancora una volta Elijah Smith si stupì della direzione che prendevano i suoi pensieri.  
   
Si avvicinò per fare domande: chi sei veramente, cosa fai qui, perché mi segui… E si ritrovò avvinghiato a lui, un braccio intorno alla vita e una mano sul collo. Lo premeva contro un albero, apparentemente per minacciarlo, incurante della rude carezza del tronco sulla schiena, sui vestiti costosi, sui riccioli ora scomposti. Elijah aveva in realtà una voglia incontrollabile di sciupare quella stoffe delicate, quella pettinatura impeccabile, quella pelle candida su cui i polpastrelli tanto facilmente lasciavano il segno. Strinse forte nel buio affondando le dita nel tessuto consistente della giacca, in quello fresco della camicia, fino a sentire la carne. Nel farlo quasi lo abbracciò. Ignorò l’ondata di disagio (qualcuno l’avrebbe detta tenerezza) che gli trasmettevano il corpo, l’odore, il battito vicinissimo del cuore.  
Ma poi quasi lo strattonò per allontanarlo da sé, per impedire alla propria bocca di dire parole inadeguate e imbarazzanti, con le quali ribadire la voluttà di possesso che lo assaliva ogni volta che erano vicini.  
«Elijah…» mormorò quello guardandolo dritto in viso. La sua lingua scivolava sulla J e si soffermava ad assaporarla. Nessuno mai lo chiamava così. Nessuno certo l’aveva mai fatto prima.  
I suoi occhi erano spalancati, l’ombra li rendeva immensi, le iridi dilatate si allargavano disperatamente in cerca di luce.  
«Monsieur De Martel.» rispose Elijah in tono freddo. Questa volta non doveva concedere vantaggi. Questa volta sarebbe sfuggito al sortilegio, all’incanto che aveva lo stesso profumo del mare. «Mi ha seguito, Monsieur?»  
Cercava di ostentare il più assoluto distacco, fingendo di non provare un’esultanza degna di altre e più giuste cause. Nel vederlo, nel toccarlo, nel sapere che era lì per lui.  
«Sei tu che segui me – Tristan lo sfidò, un lampo negli occhi. – Questa è la mia città, ricordi?»  
   
Marsiglia. Come poteva dimenticare? Marsiglia aspra e pericolosa, Marsiglia che sa di mare. Marsiglia la casa dei venti*, così spavalda e fiera.  
E quale creatura poteva rappresentarla meglio di lui, quel putto pagano dalla pelle di porcellana e dalle iridi di smalto?  
Aveva lo stesso sorriso da bambino, gli stessi occhi rotondi, svagati di quella sera. Ostentava la stessa arroganza.  
«Mi state seguendo, Monsieur?» scandì sulle sue labbra. Nonostante il tono minaccioso non poté celare le sfumature accorate di una preghiera.  
«Sì.» rispose l’altro inclinando la testa, fissandolo con attenzione.  
Che rabbia, e che voglia di baciarlo.  
Ma prima… la verità. Era diventata una merce rara nella vita di Elijah Smith.  
«Perché.» chiese senza espressione.  
Un’ombra passò sugli occhi chiari. Da come lo sguardo sfuggiva di lato, saettando dietro le ciglia bionde, Elijah comprese in anticipo che l’altro non sarebbe stato del tutto sincero.  
«Perché dalla tua sopravvivenza, da quella della tua famiglia, dipende la vita di mia sorella: Aurora.» Tristan aveva scelto le parole con molta cura.  
Una tra quelle colpì Elijah con la violenza di un colpo allo stomaco. «La mia famiglia – mormorò – Tu conosci la mia famiglia?»  
«Fin troppo bene.» rispose Tristan con un sorriso amaro.  
«La mia famiglia… - Elijah sospese la frase come se il fiato gli venisse meno – ha già avuto contatti con te, con voi?» Poi, di fronte all’aria beffarda dell’altro: «Vi abbiamo fatto del male?»  
Tristan serrò le labbra. «Suppongo si possa dire che ci siamo fatti male a vicenda. – poi fissandolo intensamente aggiunse – Anche se… temo di aver perso con te, Elijah. Non potrò mai ripagare tutto il male che mi hai fatto.»  
Elijah tornò a stringere il collo della giacca elegante. «Dunque è vendetta quella che cerchi? – lo strattonò ancora, cupo e minaccioso, ma quasi deluso – Parla.»  
Una scintilla di ribellione brillò nello sguardo ceruleo dell’altro. «Non mi ascolti. Non è la vendetta. Non ora. Ci sarà tempo per regolare i nostri conti… Ora voglio la tua attenzione. Quella donna… quella puttana che ti sei portato anche qui, non è quella che credi.»  
   
Elijah annuì.  
Antoinette lo aveva seguito quasi di prepotenza. In quel suo modo mellifluo, seducente, di imporre la propria volontà. In altre occasioni Elijah l’avrebbe allontanata, infastidito. Dotato di una volontà ferrea, anche se facile preda dello sconforto, comunque formidabilmente testardo, non amava che gli fosse imposto alcunché.  
Ma Antoinette… di lei ormai sapeva.  
   
Era accaduto la stessa notte in cui aveva incontrato lo sconosciuto. Una manciata di ore dopo la loro torrida notte di sesso.  
Egli giaceva come in trance, seminudo sul letto, la camicia strappata. Ormai solo.  
Lei era entrata in silenzio, circospetta, ma senza prestare troppa attenzione all’uomo disteso.  
Se avesse scostato con mossa fulminea le lenzuola che l’altro aveva tirato in fretta sul petto, se anche solo si fosse fermata ad ascoltare il ritmo del suo respiro, avrebbe indovinato senza difficoltà che quell’uomo scarmigliato, ancora ansante, non stava smaltendo una sbornia.  
Il suo corpo che ancora fremeva, i graffi e i morsi che ancora guarivano sotto lo sguardo, raccontavano di una notte di passione.  
Ma, per dirla tutta, ad Antoinette non interessava.  
Guardandosi intorno nella penombra aveva sostato solo per un istante al centro della stanza. Per un attimo, sì, s’era immobilizzata, e inarcando leggermente il collo aveva mandato indietro la testa come per una muta risata…  
Ma poi velocemente e con passo leggero, da predatore, era corsa al frigorifero nell’altra stanza, dove aveva occultato una grossa sacca scura. Elijah aveva distinto tutto senza fatica, osservando dalla porta spalancata senza bisogno di luce.  
Sangue. Ne avvertiva acutamente l’odore.  
Ogni suo senso sembrava risvegliato e accentuato, dopo l’incontro con l’ineffabile sconosciuto.  
Sangue, lo stesso che Antoinette aveva sulla gonna.  
Vampiri…  
   
Perciò, sicuro, Elijah lo sapeva bene: Antoinette non era ciò che diceva di essere. Né lo era lo stesso Elijah.  
Né, tantomeno, Tristan.  
   
«Lo so – rispose sbattendo la testa dell’altro contro il tronco dell’albero – Lei è come noi… Un vampiro. E forse ha persino capito tutto. Di me. Di noi…- allentò la presa, guardandosi intorno con una specie di smarrimento.- Ma mente… Lei mente. E io devo capire perché.»  
Tristan rise a quelle parole, senza riuscire a nascondere un moto di ammirazione per la perspicacia dell’altro. «Probabile che sappia, sì… Quella notte avrà certo avvertito il mio odore… Ma non mi considera una minaccia, al massimo un capriccio. Magari un possibile alleato. Per lei, s’intende.»  
Elijah lasciò la presa, scostandosi quel tanto che bastava perché le cose non tornassero di nuovo intime.  
«Il nome… Voglio il nome della mia famiglia.» ordinò all’improvviso, allungando ancora una mano sul collo dell’altro, imperioso e impassibile come il signore dei vampiri che doveva essere stato in passato.  
Un’espressione incomprensibile passò sul volto di Tristan, per poi deformarsi chiaramente in una smorfia.  
Con uno scatto del busto si buttò di peso sull’altro, scostandone la mano e rispondendo all’assalto con una spinta di pari forza.  
Per un attimo si guardarono soltanto, ferocemente.  
Poi Elijah premette il viso sul suo, cercandone avidamente la bocca. Fu quasi uno scontro di denti, rabbioso, carico di bisogno, mentre Elijah tirava i capelli sulla nuca dell’altro, la lingua che esplorava, che sfidava quella di Tristan.  
Tristan rispose appoggiando la fronte alla sua, afferrandogli il viso con entrambe le mani.  
Si morsero vicendevolmente, lasciando sfuggire dalle labbra e dalla lingua qualche minuscola goccia di sangue. Quel tanto che bastava per rammentare all’uno il sapore dell’altro.  
   
L’udito attento di Tristan avvertì un movimento in fondo al viale. Un fruscio insieme sciatto e seducente di sottana. «Antoinette…» mormorò.  
Elijah voltò appena la testa. I suoi occhi erano febbrili, sulla fronte contratta si incideva una ruga concentrata, da folle. «Ha preso l’auto – mormorò continuando a baciarlo – Torna in albergo.»  
Il loro rifugio tra gli alberi ora era immerso nell’oscurità, le uniche luci il bianco impazzito sotto le palpebre di Elijah e l’azzurro delle iridi di Tristan, quasi inghiottito dal nero delle pupille.  
Una doppia eclissi che Elijah fissava in preda a un capogiro.  
I tronchi scuri inclinati, il ritaglio blu di quel cielo ultramarino, rotearono su di lui.  
Sentì di non poterne più. Ma l’unico rifugio era il petto del suo nemico.  
Soffocò un’invocazione, mentre le mani inquiete sbottonavano la camicia dell’altro.  
Poi con lingua, labbra e denti ripercorse quel torso morbido, di cui la sua recente memoria conservava ogni linea. Ogni curva tesa dei muscoli, ogni ombreggiatura, ogni incavo, I piccoli rilievi aguzzi dei capezzoli bruni, delicati. Una stria sottilissima di peluria che segnava la strada dall’ombelico all’inguine.  
Alzò un attimo lo sguardo su quel giovanotto altezzoso, ma gli occhi dell’altro erano ostentatamente chiusi.  
Scese sulle ginocchia.  
Finalmente Tristan gemette, stringendo le corte ciocche dei capelli di Elijah tra le dita contratte. Poi serrò le labbra, e lo lasciò fare.  
Non avevano bisogno di concertare la fretta concitata dell’atto, l’esplosione trattenuta del piacere, così intensa che Tristan rabbrividì da capo a piedi, schiudendo la bocca senza un suono, ma tremando violentemente tra le braccia del suo amante.  
In fretta Elijah si rialzò, e il bacio insolente dell’altro gli rubò il più intimo dei sapori.   
Tristan di nuovo aderì a lui, mormorando qualcosa mentre gli lambiva il viso.  
Le mani, più grandi e forti di quanto potesse suggerire la sua delicata struttura, scesero con prepotenza, frugando sotto la camicia e arrivando alla cintura.  
Spingendo il bacino contro il suo gli abbassò la zip. Lo provocò con altri baci mentre la mano lo carezzava più in basso, più a fondo.  
Poi sorrise. Vide Elijah che impallidiva e concentrandosi in quell’unico contatto il vampiro più giovane godette per qualche istante del boccheggiare dell’altro, del suo sguardo perso.  
Il movimento della mano, prima languido e lento, divenne imperioso, poi frenetico.  
Elijah spalancò la bocca, ma Tristan gliela chiuse con l’altra mano.  
I suoi lamenti soffocati sembravano l’agonia di un condannato, e il contegno gelido del giovane Conte rendeva il supplizio praticamente irresistibile.  
Elijah tremò in un orgasmo, e questa volta fu Tristan ad accoglierlo tra le braccia. A cullarlo, quasi, le labbra sui capelli corti e un po’ ispidi, pollice e indice che indugiavano con tenerezza sul collo.  
Dopo un lungo istante di abbandono, Elijah alzò la testa, contemplando con sospettosa attenzione il proprio carnefice.  
«Perché.» chiese ancora.  
«Te l’ho detto.» rispose Tristan a disagio. Il suo sguardo tornò obliquo e sfuggente.  
«Non basta. – Elijah scosse il capo – C’è troppa… sintonia tra di noi. Troppa intesa. Eravamo già amanti…»  
Tristan sospirò, tornando a sorridere e guardandolo con accondiscendenza. «Mi sembra evidente.»  
«Tu… - Elijah faticava a trovare le parole – Tu mi hai seguito… Mi segui, fin dall’inizio. E io non sono più lo stesso, da quando… Faccio strani sogni, e ogni mia percezione è amplificata…»  
«Faccio questo effetto.» lo irrise l’altro.  
Elijah scosse ancora, violentemente, la testa. «Hai fatto di me… una creatura nuova. E insieme sono tornato quello che ero… Tu hai un potere su di me, che Antoinette non ha. Tu… sei il mio creatore?»  
Tristan scoppiò in una sonora, seducente risata. «Oh, no, Elijah… non potresti essere più lontano dalla verità. – Poi, tornando mortalmente serio – Sei _tu_ che  hai creato me.»  
Elijah sussultò, allontanandosi da lui. «Il tuo creatore… Quello che ti aveva condannato all’eterno tormento...»  
Tristan annuì. Poi gonfiò le guance in una plateale smorfia noncurante. «Non ha più importanza, ormai.» aggiunse allargando brevemente le braccia.  
   
Elijah lo guardava, confuso. Sembrava implorare, se non proprio un’assoluzione, una possibilità di capire. «Qual è il mio nome…» chiese in un sussurro.  
«Elijah Mikaelson.» la voce di Tristan ora era così remota.  
   
Elijah chiuse gli occhi. Conosceva quel nome.  
Da quando Tristan gli aveva rivelato la sua vera natura, non era restato con le mani in mano. Ricerche, sussurri, voci dalla strada… mille indizi a cui fin lì non aveva badato, lo avevano portato a scoprire la realtà nascosta di un misterioso mondo soprannaturale. Streghe, lupi mannari… Vampiri.  
Tante storie. Quasi tutte a un certo punto citavano una famiglia terribile. Mitica, leggendaria. Ma di quelle leggende nere che molti preferirebbero dimenticare.  
I Mikaelson.  
«I Mikaleson sono i primi vampiri.» disse Elijah con un filo di voce, ignorando volutamente la banalità dell’informazione.  
Tutto era nuovo per lui.  
Anche e soprattutto quell’orribile peso. Il fardello di mille anni di delitti. Di peccati e di morte.  
«Hanno creato tutti gli altri vampiri.» come in trance Elijah ripeteva la propria risibile lezione sul soprannaturale.  
«Tu mi hai trasformato – confermò Tristan – Sono la tua prima creatura.» precisò con quello che suo malgrado suonava come orgoglio.  
   
Elijah lo fissò.  
Aveva i capelli come sempre pericolosamente in disordine, riccioli irregolari sfuggivano alla nuca e dietro le orecchie. La camicia stazzonata aperta sul petto. Gli occhi che, alla luce improvvisa di un pallido lampione acceso in ritardo, erano tornati celesti e innocenti.  
Era bello. Era suo.  
Sorrise, ritrovando la consueta compostezza, la solita inarrivabile eleganza. Con due dita sfiorò quelle guance piene da bambino, dove il piccolo sfregio di un morso si stava ancora rimarginando.  
«Resta con me.» Forse un ordine, forse una preghiera. «Non posso tradirmi con Antoinette, devo scoprire il suo gioco… se voglio aiutare la mia famiglia.» Quella parola scese come un macigno tra loro. «Ma… - continuò – Potrei non riuscirci senza di te.»  
   
Tristan si raddrizzò, un’aria insolente sul volto. Se mai c’era stato un momento in cui avrebbe potuto colpirlo, e in sovra misura calpestarlo, forse persino prendersi gioco di lui, era quello.  
Elijah non era mai stato così indifeso. Solo, senza memoria.  
Confuso come sempre tra bisogno e dovere.  
Non c’era dubbio, la sua era una preghiera.  
   
Gli occhi chiari s’inumidirono un poco. «Sono qui.» disse Tristan annuendo con forza, le mani che quasi timidamente sistemavano la camicia a brandelli del proprio signore.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*Da Wikipedia (it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marsiglia): Citata da [Strabone](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strabone) come " _Massalìa_ ", da [Tolomeo](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claudio_Tolomeo) come " _Masalìa_ ",  _Mas - Alieus_ , potrebbe semplicemente significare "casa di pescatori" o, volendo accostare ad "[aliseo](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aliseo)", "casa dei venti".  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
    


End file.
